Agnes Monroe
Agnes is Guy and Kelly's great aunt. She was the previous SheZow. Due to her passing, she left her house and all it's belongings to the Hamdon family, and passed the SheZow mantle down to Guy and is formally known as retired and deceased. Agnes as SheZow Agnes was working as SheZow as early as 1952, and continued until her death. Agnes established herself as Megadale's main hero, and for most of her career had the same costume, powers, and weaknesses that Guy currently has. Her international fan club, villains, and SheZow products were passed down to Guy, as everyone believes he is still Agnes. Her fame drove her former ex- best friend and former partner Tara to eventual villainy and drove her to join the groups G.R.O.S.S. and S.I.C.K. In Supernatural History, Agnes briefly returns and reveals that she'd always intended for Guy to inherit her power ring because he thinks like a villain and he's innovative. She wanted Kelly to be Guy's organizer and to make sure Kelly keeps Guy in check- even patting Guy on the back for thinking of adding Maz as a sidekick. Appearance as SheZow Aunt Agnes' appearance consists of (Appearance passed down to the current SheZow; Guy Hamdon); *A cheetah print top that reaches to the wrists, along with a pair of slim tights to match. * A pair of light pink latex gloves that end before the elbows, cut with holes in the fingers for easy ventilation. * Belt arrayed with high tech gadges, with the color scheme of black and pink. along with the famous SheZow S emblem in the center. * A magenta corset, with white straps that hold the SheZow S symbol in the center. * Thigh high go-go boots, with pink soles. * A cape down to the bottoms of his feet, the colors of a violet pink, with the tip of hot pink. * A violet pink skirt, that ends at the middle of his/her thighs. Giving off a brighter shine on the side. * Long ebony hair that ends past the shoulders with a curl, along with a magenta and grey pair of streaks and a wave at the top of the forehead. * Makeup: Pink eye shadow, a small coating of blush, thick drawn on eyebrows, and a mole on the right cheek. Civilian Life Agnes was a lobbyist for the solar power industry and lived alone. Appearance In Civilian Life Aunt agnes' appearance consists of; *Slim, straight ebony gradient hair. Giving a fuschia color from the top, to a black color at the tips (similar to the color of 1920s SheZow) *A lavender purple cut V-shirt, only shown in the frame of the picture located in The Hamdon House . Trivia *According to the creator, Agnes Monroe died when she was 64 years old. Although Agnes died from Baby Scarington from fright, her death is listed as heart attack. Episode Appearances * Glamageddon * Guy n Doll * Family Tree * Brouhaha * Supernatural History Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Hamdon Family Category:Human Category:Adults Category:Super Heroes